thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon is the 22nd episode of 6teen. Plot The guys try to get tickets for a new karate movie called Dragon Thunder and very excited to go see it. However, the girls are acting strange. Jonesy reveals to Caitlin that she leaked a sappy note not just to a guy she has been crushing on, but also to the whole school. Struck with utter humiliation, Caitlin soon switches gears, turning to a more insulting and violently angry individual, going as far as to grabbing hold of Wyatt's dreadlocks and threatening to kill him after he laughed her (as he believed her whole "deal" was just a joke). Jen complains about her stomach hurting (comparing it to a bowling ball plowing her in the stomach). This bothers the guys as they are excited about the movie and the girls are showing signs of not wanting to go. Nikki, however, is displaying a more kind and affectionate side and is thrilled about the movie and gives Wyatt and Jonesy a big group hug. Caitlin retorts with angrily asking why no one respects her "work ethic" and shuts down The Lemon. Jen, in unbearable pain, leaves soon after. Nikki becomes extremely upset with the girls leaving, stating that the group is "falling apart" and runs off. Later the guys meet up, extremely befuddled about the girls behavior. Jude believes it is a prank, making Jonesy paranoid and thinking there are hidden cameras set up somewhere. Wyatt calms him and the three agree to see what is up with the girls.Wyatt says he will speak with Nikki, Jonesy is to speak with Jen and Jude is to speak with Caitlin, much to Jude's dismay. Jonesy, however, agrees to meet them later, as he has training for his new job at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Meanwhile, Nikki is at the Khaki Barn helping a man buy a new pair of pants. She then get over-emotional and converses with the man, telling him of her first sale of the clothing and later telling the man that the pants were probably made by a little girl in Indonesia through child labor. This convinced the man not to buy them and run out of the store, leaving Nikki upset. In the food court, Caitlin is at The Lemon and furiously making lemonade. When done with the lemons, she discards by angrily throwing them at Jason and Joanie, who are making out at the table near the stand. An old woman comes up to Caitlin and asks her to calm down nicely. Caitlin retorts angrily, urging and daring the woman "to tell her how to do her job". This scares the woman, who runs away frantically. Caitlin then returns to her violent lemonade-making. Later, Jonesy arrives at the sushi restaurant and is immediately put into training by the manager. The manager and a fellow worker begon to teach Jonesy of the exercises (resembling fish poses) that he MUST learn. Suffering from extreme uncomfort, Jonesy runs off while practicing, irritating the workers. Back at the Khaki Barn, Nikki new behavior raises question in The Clones, who believe she is up to something. Nikki approaches the trio, expressing how much she liked a customer due to his understanding of cargo pants. She continues by further complimenting the girls' pink sweaters, calling them "cute". Chrissy snaps and asks what Nikki's "sick, twisted game" is. Nikki says she doesn't know and said she woke up this morning wanting to be friends with the three and even have a sleepover. Kirsten exclaims that that would be fun, but quickly snaps out of it and yells at her not to "mess with their minds" and they walk away from her. Wyatt comes into the store, much to Nikki's joy and she runs and gives him a huge hug. Wyatt asks her if she is still up for the movie. She says sure but not before her chocolate bar, which she pulls out of her pocket and starts drooling over. As she starts to munch it down, Wyatt retreats, leaving Nikki alone once again. At the sushi place, Hiro treaches Jonesy how to use chopsticks and exclaims that he must use of them for one hour. Much to misfortune of the Hiro and his co-worker, Jonesy does (though very annoyingly) uses the chopsticks to perform his tasks. At the Big Squeeze, Caitlin is still angrily making lemonade. Jude approaches her to ask about the movie. She retorts back by saying she is busy and hurling lemons (one of which hit Jason, whom let out a shout). She added that she couldn't be bothered about the movie at that time due to the fact that was falling behind and was short on lemons. Later, Jonesy is asked to practice balancing, which he does on bags of rice. He is not so lucky and falls and is forced to clean the mess (plus a mess that Hiro made due to Jonesy's incompetance). Later, Jen is seen at the Penalty Box on penalty (that she,herself, put on) with Nikki. Coach Halder approaches her and she tells him she took a penalty for her "FEMALE cramps", which made him immediately disappear feeling awkward. Caitlin comes barging in demanding a tampon. Jen replies that she doesn't have to do anything as she "is on a penalty". She and Caitlin argue back and forth about it until Nikki intervenes, saying her chocolate craving is far worse than their problem. Jen then comes to the realization that their menstrual cycles are synced, much to Caitlin's joy. Caitlin says that her "irritability" must be her PMS and apologizes to the two. She, Nikki and Jen all decide to go shopping, not before Stanley walks by, giving Caitlin a "strange look" which triggered her PMS and left her to attack him. The guys all are concerned which the girls behavior and realize that the girls still have the tickets for the movie. With their behaviors, it was rendered impossible for them to get the tickets by merely asking, so Jonesy sugguest they go to Hiro for help. Hiro agrees to help them with their girl troubles through ancient meditation and quick reflex exercises that will help them "find the answer". Jonesy find "the answer" and comes to a realization that the tickets are in one of the girls' bags. The three rush out of the restaurant, angering Hiro and ultimately leading him to fire Jonesy. Meanwhile, the girls are at a market buying the essentials needed for their periods ( tampons, chocolate (for Nikki), and cramp medication (for Jen)). When about to check out, they notice the cashier is a cute guy and it would be embaressing to check-out with their "products". It is decided amongst the girls that Caitlin check out the products. Caitlin tried to be discreet by buying magazines with the stuff. When the boy gets to her tampons, he begins to look at them up and down, which angers Cailtin, leading her to call him a "squimish little baby". The cashier remarked that he was "just looking for the price tag" while quivering behind the counter, much to Caitlin's embaressment. Jude, Jonesy and Wyatt stalk the girls while the three are shopping and while in a store (and not paying attention), the guys quickly seize the bags and retreat out of the store to a nearby bench. While going through the purse, the stumble across some tampons and freak out. Wyatt then realizes why the girls have been acting all weird but when the before he can explain, the are caught by an angry Jen, Nikki and Caitlin. The guys attempt to flee only to stop at the Lemon. The girls demand the bags while the guys demand the ticket. After seeing what the guys wanted, the girls cool down and Caitlin explains that she gave the tickets to Jude that morning. Jude finds the tickets in his pocket and upon finding them, angers Wyatt and Jonesy. The two chase him around the mall, the girls also joining in. Much later, the six come out of the theater, pleased with the movie's outcome. Jonesy spots Darth and approaches him, challenging him to a duel. Darth accepts and the two battle it out at the Lemon. Atop a table in front of the fruit stand, Jonesy uses the techniques he learned from Hiro to defeat as well as humiliate Darth. Upon his victory, he pays tribute to his teachers, only to be reminded that he is still fired, much to Jonesy's dismay. Trivia *The title has the same title as the final episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **The title is also the same as that of a martial arts movie starring Bruce Lee. *Jonesy's job: Super Terrific Happy Sushi employee **Reason for firing: ditching Hiro's training and not getting the meaning behind it *"The Way of the Sushi" is perhaps a stealth pun on the part of the writers, as the Japanese samurai code is known as "bushido". This literally translates into "The Way of the Warrior." So, "The Way of the Sushi" would literally translate into "sushido". *Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin have gone on their periods simultaneously. *This episode is one of the rare times that Jen is put in the Penalty Box not by Coach Halder, but by HERSELF, as she was taking a timeout due to her cramps. **Also, this marks one of the occasions in which Nikki or Caitlin come and keep Jen company while she is in the box (in this case, both of them). *It is hinted that The Clones actually LIKE Nikki as when Nikki asked (while on her period) if they wanted to have a sleepover with her, one of them got really excited and said it sounded like fun *Breaking Up with the Boss' Son is referenced when Jonesy says to Darth that his honor will be avenged. *The Sushi Connection is referred to when Wyatt mentions "Caitlin's sushi puke-a-thon". *The name of Hiro's assistant is revealed to be Huni. *When the girls find out their cycles have linked up, Jen asks if it's Caitlin's time of the month. It should have been obvious that it was, as her opening statement in the scene was that she needed a tampon. *Caitlin states that cycles syncing up is the first sign of close friendship. If this is the case, shouldn't the cycles of Nikki and Jen have linked up long ago? **However, Caitlin could've meant that it's the first sign of close friendship for her friendship with Jen and Nikki, since she hasn't known them as long as they've known each other. *Dragon Thunder is the second movie franchise seen in the show. *Jen calls back to The Five Finger Discount when she tells her friends why she knows Carson. *This is the first episode where one of the plots focuses on a film. The others are Career Day (The 77th Samurai), Awake the Wyatt Within (Life's Little Wrinkles), The One with the Cold Sore, Double Date (War Star Galaxy Force), and Out Of This World (Blue Alien Vortex). Category:6teen Episodes